mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Transcrições/Um Pássaro no Casco
:Fluttershy: Pronto, Sr. Ratinho. Agora, o senhor só precisa descansar e logo estará novinho em folha. :Família de ratos: guincha :Fluttershy: Ah, de nada. Bom poder ajudar. :Angel: arfa guincha :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Encontrou um relógio? Você... quer ser um relógio? Está correndo! Está sem tempo? Não; está ? :badaladas do relógio :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Eu tô atrasada pro café da manhã da Princesa Celestia na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar! :Angel: suspira :Fluttershy: Ah, a Princesa vem a Ponyville pr'uma festa e prometemos que todas estaríamos lá, mas eu não estou! Eu tô bem? Tenho que levar alguma coisa? Talvez eu não deva ir. :com trompetes :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Ah! Está começando, vou perder! :Angel: suspira :Fluttershy: Oh, obrigada, Angel. Isto é, se você não tivesse me lembrado, talvez eu não tivesse lembrado e não estaria lá e todos perguntariam onde é que eu estava... tá bom, estou atrasada. :chacoalha :Fluttershy: Então tá bom, até logo. :Angel: suspira : :Rainbow Dash: Então, me diz aí, o que que eu preciso fazer pra fazer parte da Guarda da Princesa? E aí, paga bem? Oooi! Tem alguém em casa? sons bobos Wah-wah! Pfft! sons bobos Ooh, vocês são bons, hein? pausa Até demais, que tédio. :Fluttershy: Ah. Nossa, consegui. sobressalta-se :Guarda Real #1: Alto! :Guarda Real #2: Quem é você? :Fluttershy: em seco Ninguém. Esqueçam. Eu vou pra casa. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh? Tá tudo bem, senhores. :Fluttershy: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle: Ela está na lista. Vem! :Fluttershy: suspira Obrigada, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Eu tô tão feliz por ter vindo, Fluttershy. Não seria a mesma coisa sem você. :tinido :Sr. Cake: E como estão todos? Bem? Ainda bem. :Sra. Cake: Mais alguma coisa que possamos fazer, queridas? Oho, quer dizer, estimadas convidadas. :Princesa Celestia: Está tudo ótimo, Sr. e Sra. Cake. :Fluttershy: Desculpe o atraso, tive que cuidar de um paciente antes de vir. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, você e sua dedicação amorosa aos pequenos animais, eu sei que a Princesa Celestia vai adorar isso em você. Quer dizer, eu espero que sim... quer dizer, é claro que vai...! :Fluttershy: Nossa, achei que eu era a única que ficava nervosa em reuniões sociais. :Twilight Sparkle: Nah, não é isso, eu só quero que a Princesa aprove as minhas amigas. :Fluttershy: Mas ela já nos conhece. :Twilight Sparkle: E já leu sobre vocês nas minhas cartas, mas essa é a primeira vez que ela passa algum tempo com vocês e eu quero que todas causem uma boa impressão. :Fluttershy: Bom, eu tenho certeza de que não tem com o que se preocupar. Além disso, é apenas um encontro informal, não é? :Rarity: Não me toque! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Rarity: Cuidado com o vestido! Cuidado, vai virar isso em mim! Ah, nossa, parece delicioso, o que que é? Oh! Isso mancha?! FICA LONGE DE MIM! A–a–ah...! :Fluttershy: Ou talvez não tão formal. :Applejack: Uh... qual é mesmo a salada e qual é o aperitivo? Qual eu devo comer primeiro? Ah... aah...! Oh... deixa pra lá, eu perdi a fome. :Fluttershy: Tudo bem, Twilight. Os modos de nossas amigas não são perfeitos, mas duvido que a Princesa vai reparar. sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: ri Woo-hoo! Cupcakes, doces, tortas, nossa! Oooh, uma boa fonte de chocolate! Hmm! mastiga Vai comer isso? Ah–! mastiga :Sr. e Sra. Cake: sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Hmm– aaai! :Sra. Cake: Eu peço mil perdões, Majestade. :Princesa Celestia: Não tem importância, obrigada. Ah–hmm... chá :Sra. Cake: Xícara de chá vazia! :Sr. Cake: Eu sei, querida! :Princesa Celestia: Oh, ah... obrigada. :Sr. Cake: Ah, de nada, Alteza. :Princesa Celestia: chá :Sr. Cake: sobressalta-se :Princesa Celestia: Obrigada de novo. :Sra. Cake: Por nada, Majestade. :Princesa Celestia: chá chá sorver chá A-ha, já chega! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh... sobressalta-se :Princesa Celestia: E você, querida? Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Eu? Sim, Princesa. :Princesa Celestia: Pelas cartas da Twilight, você gosta de tender às necessidades das criaturas da floresta. :Fluttershy: Sim, adoro cuidar dos animaizinhos. :Princesa Celestia: Eu também. Enquanto Princesa, me importo com todas as criaturas, grandes ou pequenas. :tosses :Princesa Celestia: Nada é mais importante pra mim do que o bem-estar de todos os meus súditos. :Philomena: sons de engasgo :Princesa Celestia: Philomena, minha mascote, acordou? Diga oi aos nossos gentis anfitriões. :Philomena: sons de engasgo :Fluttershy: Ah... nossa. :Princesa Celestia: Ela é uma figura e tanto. :Fluttershy: Eu... eu... nunca vi nada igual. :Philomena: tosse :Guarda Real: a garganta sussurra :Princesa Celestia: Sério? :Guarda Real: Hm-hmm. :Princesa Celestia: Bem, se é preciso... eu lamento muito, temo que tenha que abreviar a festa. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Princesa Celestia: me pediu uma audiência. O dever real me chama. Obrigada pelos momentos maravilhosos. Foi uma alegria conhecer a todos. :Applejack: Ufa, que bom! Agora eu posso comer tudo! Eu tô faminta! Aaah...! suspira :Pinkie Pie: gargalha :Rarity: Fiquem onde estão. Só quero o caminho livre até a saída. Ninguém se mexa e o meu vestido não estraga! Pra trás! Eu disse pra trás! :Twilight Sparkle: suspira Bom, Spike... eu não sei como foram as coisas com a Princesa, mas pelo menos não foi um desastre, não é? :Fluttershy: Ah, pobrezinha. Como foi que você chegou a essa situação? Não se preocupe, Philomena, eu vou cuidar de você. E recuperar a sua saúde como um favor pra Princesa que obviamente está muito ocupada. :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: Tenho certeza que a Princesa vai apreciar a ajuda. Ai, nossa. É melhor levá-la pra cama imediatamente. Pronto. geme, continua durante a cena :do termômetro quebra :Fluttershy: Você está muito pior do que pensava, o que precisa é de um remédio, urgente! sobressalta-se :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: Aqui está, Philomena. Isso fará você se sentir melhor. :Philomena: cheira :Fluttershy: Eu já esperava por isso. :de britadeira :Fluttershy: Sempre funciona. sobressalta-se Bom... quase sempre. :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: assopra Não há nada melhor do que uma sopa caseira pra se sentir melhor. Vamos, você não vai melhorar se não cooperar. Hmm, viu? Está deliciosa. E é bom pra você. Olha o aviãozinho! Oooooh! :esparramando :Fluttershy: Ai, minha nossa. Não se preocupe, Philomena, eu sei o que vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Espere aqui, eu tenho a coisa certa. :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: Olha, Philomena. Eu trouxe um amiguinho emplumado pra alegrar você. Ele estava doente também, mas ele me deixou ajudá-lo e ficou bom bem rápido. Não é, garoto? :Hummingway: "Mm-hmm!" :Fluttershy: Vai lá, diga olá pra Philomena. :Hummingway: alegremente :Fluttershy: Ele gostou de você, Philomena. o tema de abertura :Hummingway: o tema de abertura :Fluttershy: Agora é sua vez, Philomena. Vai em frente, você consegue. o tema de abertura sobressalta-se Ah... boa tentativa. :Fluttershy: Sei o que vai aliviar essa coceira na sua garganta, um umidificador. fundo suspira Refrescante. Como está se sentindo agora, Philomena? Melhor? :Philomena: fundo tosse :Fluttershy: Oh... tá bom. Eu conheço muitas outras maneiras de cuidar de você, não se preocupe, você vai ficar melhor. Que tal... :Fluttershy: Aromaterapia? :Philomena: espirra :Fluttershy: Banho quente? :Fluttershy: Pomada? :Fluttershy: Bisturi. Esparadrapo. Penas. :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: Ah, Philomena. Eu pensei que seria fácil recuperar sua saúde, mas tentei tudo que sei. E olhe só pra você, está pior do que antes. :na porta :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Oi, Fluttershy! Só passei pra falar um oi e agradecer por ter causado tão boa impressão hoje pra Princesa e... sobressalta-se O que o pássaro da Celestia tá fazendo aqui?! :Fluttershy: Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela precisava da minha ajuda. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, não não não não não não NÃO! Isso é ruim. :Fluttershy: Ah, como eu poderia simplesmente ir embora e não fazer nada? :Twilight Sparkle: Mas ela não é sua, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. :Twilight Sparkle: Sem dizer absolutamente nada e nem pedir permissão?! :Fluttershy: Mas... :Philomena: tosse :Twilight Sparkle: Sei que você teve boa intenção, mas tem que devolver o pássaro da Princesa! :Fluttershy: Mas... :Philomena: fundo :Fluttershy: suspira Você tem razão. Tá bom, vamos... :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: ...logo. :Twilight Sparkle: Se nos apressarmos, podemos colocá-la de volta antes que alguém perceba que ela sumiu. sobressalta-se :Guarda Real #1: Fomos informados que Twilight Sparkle está aqui. :Guarda Real # 2: Lamentamos informar, senhorita, que o pássaro real desapareceu. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah...! Sério...? Hah, não me diga! nervosamente :Philomena: tosse :Twilight Sparkle: tosse :Philomena: tosse :Twilight Sparkle: tosse grunhe :Fluttershy e Twilight Sparkle: exageradamente :Twilight Sparkle: Eugh, é esse ar seco da noite. :Fluttershy: Mas tá de dia. :Twilight Sparkle: Hngh! Bom, o ar do dia é ainda mais seco. E vocês guardas, é melhor irem andando se quiserem encontrar o bichinho de estimação da Princesa. Philomena, não é? Muito obrigada por me avisarem. Uhm, tchau! :fecha-se :Twilight Sparkle: arfa Ufa. sobressalta-se O que você tá fazendo?! :Fluttershy: Vamos devolver a Philomena, lembra? :Twilight Sparkle: Não podemos agora! :Fluttershy: Por que não? :Twilight Sparkle: Você não tem ideia do que a Princesa fará com você se ela descobrir que foi você que levou o animal de estimação dela, tem?! :Fluttershy: Você tem? :Twilight Sparkle: Bom... não. Mas pode não ser nada bom. Ela pode banir você de Equestria. Ou jogá-la em um calabouço. :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Ou banir você e então jogá-la em uma masmorra no lugar de expulsar você! :Fluttershy: Você acha realmente que a Princesa faria isso? :Twilight Sparkle: Tá bom. Provavelmente não vai acontecer. Mas, você vai querer correr o risco? :Fluttershy: Tudo que realmente importa pra mim é que a pobre Philomena fique bem. Ah... :Philomena: tosse :Twilight Sparkle: Isso é muito nobre da sua parte. Vou escrever pra você quando for banida. A menos que seja banida pra algum lugar que não tenha correio. Então você terá que escrever pra mim, fechado? :Fluttershy: Por favor, Twilight. Você só tem que me ajudar a deixar a Philomena saudável e então podemos devolvê-la à Princesa e tudo ficará bem. :Twilight Sparkle: Você deu a ela algum tipo de remédio? :Fluttershy: Eu tentei, mas ela não quis tomar... :Twilight Sparkle: Agh, então você tem que fazer ela tomar! Você não pode ser tão influenciável, precisa mostrar a essa paciente quem é que manda. Faça ela se endireitar e voar direito! :Fluttershy: Ela não pode voar. :Twilight Sparkle: Sem desculpas! :Philomena: tosse :Twilight Sparkle: Prontinho. Certo, o que mais? :Fluttershy: Ah, bom... ela continua arrancando as penas, quer dizer, aquelas que não caíram de tanto ela tossir. :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe Prontinho. :Philomena: grunhe :Fluttershy: Acho que ela não gosta disso. :Twilight Sparkle: Ela não tem que gostar. Você quer que ela fique bem ou não quer? :Fluttershy: É claro, mas.... :Twilight Sparkle: PRÓXIMO! :Fluttershy: Bom, ela precisa de um pouco de repouso, mas não consigo fazer ela ficar quieta. :Twilight Sparkle: Um passo à sua frente. :Fluttershy: É para o seu próprio bem, Philomena, prometo. Por favor, apenas relaxe e tente dormir um pouco. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... ah, de que é essa sopa? O cheiro tá delicioso. :Fluttershy: Eu fiz pra Philomena, mas ela não quer comer nada. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh-hoh, ela vai comer tudo. grunhe :Philomena: grita :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Ei, onde você vai? :Fluttershy: Não, Philomena! Volta! :ao som de [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ Yakety Sax por Boots Randolph] :Rainbow Dash: Que que cês tão fazendo? Apostando corrida? Eu posso brincar? Um, dois, três, JÁ! :Pinkie Pie: mastiga sobressalta-se :Fluttershy: Desculpa. :Pinkie Pie: boca cheia Oi! :Twilight Sparkle: Com licença! :Rarity: Ah! Me põe no chão! grunhe :Applejack: Que diacho é isso? :Fluttershy: Temos que encontrar a... :Guarda Real: O pássaro da Princesa! :Philomena: tosse :Fluttershy: Philomena, desça daí! Você vai se machucar! :Philomena: faz som exagerado de quem está morrendo repete :Fluttershy: Eu vou te pegar! :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :labaredas :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Ah...! :Todos menos a Fluttershy: sobressaltam-se :Fluttershy: choraminga :Princesa Celestia: O que está acontecendo aqui? :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Princesa Celestia: Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Sim, Majestade... isso foi um terrível acidente. :Fluttershy: É tudo culpa minha. :Twilight Sparkle: Não, Princesa, Fluttershy não sabe de nada. A culpa foi minha. :Fluttershy: Eu sou a culpada. :Twilight Sparkle: Mas você só tava tentando ajudar. :Fluttershy: Que grande ajuda eu fui. :Twilight Sparkle: Me deixa fazer isso, ela não vai ser tão dura comigo! :Fluttershy: Mas a culpa é minha! :Twilight Sparkle: Não, a culpa é minha! :Pinkie Pie: Não, a culpa é minha! :Twlight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Esperem, do que estamos falando? :Twlight Sparkle: Urgh... :Fluttershy: Obrigada por tentar me proteger, Twilight, mas Princesa Celestia, fui eu quem pegou o seu pássaro. Eu só tava tentando ajudar a coitadinha. Depois iria trazê-la de volta, sinceramente. Então, se quiser me banir e depois me jogar em uma masmorra em algum lugar, então é isso que eu mereço. :Princesa Celestia: Ah, pare de brincar, Philomena, está assustando todos os pôneis. :exclamações maravilhadas :Fluttershy: Eu não entendo! O que é isso? O que aconteceu com Philomena? :Princesa Celestia: Esta é'' a Philomena. :'Fluttershy': sobressalta-se :'Princesa Celestia': Ela é incrível, como eu disse. Mas nada fora do comum pra uma fênix. Não é mesmo, Philomena? :'Philomena': grasna :'Fluttershy': Ah... uma fênix? :'Princesa Celestia': A fênix é um pássaro majestoso e mágico. Embora goste de brincar bastante, de vez em quando ela precisa se renovar perdendo as penas e explodindo em chamas. :'Philomena': grasna :'Princesa Celestia': baixo Melodramática, se quer saber. normal Depois renasce das cinzas com o frescor de uma flor. Isso é normal no ciclo de vida de uma fênix. Receio que a Philomena foi um pouco travessa, aproveitou a situação pra se divertir com você. Peça desculpas, mocinha. :'Philomena': acanhadamente :'Fluttershy': Então, não vai me banir? Ou me jogar em uma masmorra, ou me banir e depois me jogar em uma masmorra? :'Princesa Celestia': É claro que não, minha pequena pônei. :'Fluttershy': Ah! :'Princesa Celestia': De onde tirou essa ideia maluquinha? :'Fluttershy': Acho que só tenho um pouquinho de imaginação. :'Twilight Sparkle': A Fluttershy realmente fez tudo que podia pra tentar cuidar da Philomena pra você. :'Princesa Celestia': E eu aprecio que seu coração estava no lugar certo, criança. Mas tudo que tinha que fazer era me perguntar e eu diria que a Philomena é uma fênix. :'Fluttershy': Eu sei. ''Não deveria ter tirado conclusões. Da próxima vez vou pedir antes de assumir a responsabilidade. :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Devo escrever uma carta sobre essa lição, Princesa? :Princesa Celestia: Não, isso já está muito bom. Acho que posso me lembrar de tudo. :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se Ah...! É linda. Obrigada, Philomena. Sem ressentimentos. :Rainbow Dash: Hmm... hah. indistintamente, soa ligeiramente como "Ave, faz cócegas, faz cócegas neles!" :Guardas Reais: riem :Rainbow Dash: Valeu! ri :risadas :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Celestias Haustier en:Transcripts/A Bird in the Hoof es:Transcripciones/La aventura del ave pl:Transkrypty/Ptaszek na uwięzi ru:Стенограммы/Птица Феникс sv:Transkript/En fågel i hoven Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª temporada